


Drummer's Dream

by thewrittenfae



Series: Passage of a Year [12]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Next Generation, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/thewrittenfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's daughter Grace makes sure that her boyfriend Jude Archibald has a wonderful birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drummer's Dream

Grace squeaked when Jude picked her up and kissed at her neck from behind. "Jude!" He always had a certain feel to him that even when she wasn't expecting his arms around her that she just knew it was him, she always felt safe in his arms. 

"Love that sound." He laughed as he set her back down. His arms stayed around her waist though and he dipped to kiss her when she turned in his arms. 

She kissed him back with a happy sound. "You're early. Dinner is just ready." She was just glad she'd already changed for tonight before he showed up. Most of the cooking had been done in shorts and a tank top, not the thigh length red dress her sister had designed for her a couple months ago. She shivered as she felt his eyes slide along the dress and knew she'd picked the right thing to wear.

His fingers tugged playfully at the elegant bow that rested at the small of her back on the dress. "Are you my present?"

She laughed and kissed him again before she danced out of his grasp. "Maybe. But you won't find out until after dessert." She pushed him towards the table. "Since you're here, open the wine for dinner?"

Jude smirked a little and moved to the table as instructed and started to open the wine. His eyes, though, shifted to watch her as he did so. "You mean you aren't dessert? You're sweet enough to be." 

She blushed softly at that compliment from him, shaking her head a little. "No. I made your favorite French pastries for dessert." She shifted to pull dinner out of the oven with a smile. "You'll have to wait for me."

There's a soft happy sound from him at the mention of what dessert she'd made for him. She really did make the best French pastries, they were almost better than the ones from the little shop in Paris he originally started buying them from. Though he also knew they were a lot of work, which meant she really had gone all out for his birthday. "Tease me and then make me wait," he murmured with a chuckle as he poured the wine.

It was hard to tell whether he meant about her or those pastries, though she chuckled softly for both. "You love being teased," she murmured as she started to plate their meal. She only grinned when he gave a soft, agreeable sound from where he stood at the table. "Dinner tonight is a gift. As am I, later after everything." She'd bought something special and lacy that was under the dress just for tonight. "As is that." Her head nodded in the direction of a large box that sat wrapped and waiting with a big bow. 

Jude moved to look over the box. "I'm really spoiled tonight." He moved back to the table as she brought their plates over. He took his from her with a kiss, smiling. 

She kissed him back with a happy sound before she settled at her place at the table. "Very spoiled, my Jude." 

He leaned across the table and kissed her again, deeply this time. "I love you, Gracie."

She gave a soft sound into the kiss, hand on his cheek. "I love you too, Jude." She pulled back a little and raised her wine glass for a toast. "Happy Birthday, love."


End file.
